Rags
|manga debut = "Chapter 6 (Universe Mission)" |anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = Glass TribeCipher's tweet on Rags |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |FamConnect = }} Rags' DBH website profile is a member of the Core Area Warriors and one of the main antagonists of the Universal Conflict Saga. Appearance Rags is a near-human like-humanoid female with somewhat pale-blue skin and long, pale turquoise hair in the style of two ponytails. She wears a blue top with a turquoise collar with gold trimmings, with matching golden trims on the side below her breasts and by her waist, which narrowly exposes the sides of her breasts. She also has unattached sleeves with the same gold trimmings as the others. The latter also has white boots with the matching golden trims and dark blue-turqouise leggings. Personality In her brief appearance, Rags exhibits a ruthless nature to her, after wearing out Ultra Instinct Goku, she mercilessly attacks the exhausted Saiyan with her glass shards. Rags is shown to be very loyal to Hearts, as she obeyed his command to go assist Cunber in Universe 3 (albeit with some reluctance). When Oren questioned Hearts' plan while they were still in the Core Area, Rags threatened Oren with her Glass Bullet - stating that Hearts' ambition was her reason for living. Her devotion to Hearts was further shown when she prevented Zamasu from betraying him and shielded him and gave him the completed Universe Seed when he was at disadvantage against Jiren. Rags is a smart and pragmatic individual as she choose to attack and neutralize her foes without giving them to chance to counterattack or recover and was able to foresee Zamasu's betrayal. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Rags along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors make an appearance after the chains surrounding the Prison Planet have broken and the planet is on the verge of destruction. After Fused Zamasu retrieves Cunber's unconscious body, Rags and the others teleport away. Universal Conflict Saga In the anime, when Hearts summons Rags on Universe 11 so that he can use her power, she appears within a barrier of glass. Hearts attempts to use his gravitational powers to force the pointed end of the barrier towards Goku though he is able to expend all his might in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form in destroying it though he reverts to his normal state afterward. Rags, now out of the barrier, sends the broken pieces of the barrier towards Goku which severely injures him and causes him to fall. Before she could finish the weakened Saiyan, Rags was interrupted by Trunks, whom she fights against. She is soon told by Hearts to help Cunber in Universe 3. In Universe 3, Rags is defeated by Meta-Cooler who almost finishes her off before Cunber intervenes. In the manga, Rags intercepts Fused Zamasu when he attempts to claim the Universe Seed for himself and turns him into glass, she then delivers the Universe Seed to Hearts in Universe 7, as he is on the losing end of a battle with Jiren. She intercepts Piccolo and Android 17 when they attempt to join the others and uses a giant glass dragon against them. However she is caught unaware, as after believing Piccolo to have been killed, he appears and destroys the dragon using his Special Beam Cannon and while distracted, Android 17 finishes her off with his Super Electric Strike. As she comes to and prepares to head over to assist Hearts, Majin Ozotto suddenly appears from a whirl of darkness and dissolves Rags into a cloud of black smoke, obtaining Rags' powers of the glass tribe for himself before vanishing. Power ;Anime By propelling her glass structure at Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku while Hearts utilized Gravity Burst, the duo were able to pressure Goku until he finally reverted to base form. Upon which, Rags effortlessly defeated a worn out Goku with a glass shards barrage. Rags appeared to be at a disadvantage against Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form, who was able to stop her Glass Bullets and then fly through a barrage of them, proceeding to drive her back with an energy wave. She is also shown to have been no match against Meta-Cooler. ;Manga She is able to cover a large part of a planet in Universe 3 in glass, restraining the likes of Narirama and Nigrissi in the process. Using her Shield Mirror she is able to stop an attack by Super Saiyan God Vegeta. She and Dyspo battle evenly thanks to their distinct abilities. Using her Glassification, she is able to turn Fused Zamasu into glass, he retains his consciousness while like this, but is unable to act. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Glass Manipulation' - As a member of the Glass Tribe, Rags has the innate ability to manipulate and control glass for various purposes. **'Glassification'Cipher's tweet on Rags' updated bio - Rags can cover things in glass or turns things into glass. She can do this to injured people to restore them (as she did with Cunber) or to restrain foes (as she did to Narirama and Nigrissi). **'Glass Generation' - Rags can create glass at will. By touching the ground she is able to generate sharp pillars of glass from it. **'Glass Bullet' - Rags fires shards of glass at her enemies. **'Float Mirror' (Shield Mirror) - Rags creates a mirror to deflect attacks. *'Teleportation' - Rags possesses the ability to teleport herself and her glass structure. Equipment *'Glass' - Rags possesses a massive glass object she can freely manipulate (including for travel purposes in the anime). It was shattered by Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku in the anime and Piccolo in the manga. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shino Shimoji Battles ;Manga *Rags vs. Nigrissi and Narirama *Rags vs. Dyspo *Rags vs. Piccolo and Android 17 *Rags vs. Majjin Ozotto ;Anime *Rags vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Base) *Rags vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Rags vs. Meta-Cooler Trivia *The literal translation of Rags' name: "Lagss" is an anagram on the word "Glass". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Core Area Warriors